Blue Feather
by Inumaru12
Summary: She comes out of nowhere and you find yourself falling for her with each passing day. You finally gather the courage to find that rare blue feather of happiness, but will it even matter in the end? Drabble from my tumblr.


**Blue Feather**

When you first meet her she is an interesting person full of energy. She's new to farming but that doesn't stop her at all as she throws herself into her farm. It's simply amazing she still has energy to come by and visit you every day. Slowly you get used to her visits and begin to really enjoy her company. You look forward to the time when she makes her normal rounds and visits you.

You feel yourself beginning to loosen up around her unlike you've ever done with anyone else. You feel weird sensations go through you when she smiles at you or touches your shoulder. Your heart beats loudly in your chest and you're sure she can hear it about to jump out from behind your ribcage. You've spent time with her, were they dates or not you aren't sure but you wish and pray they were. You go to festivals with her, you cheer for her when she's in contests, you do your best to show her just how much you care for her. You tell her that you like her and she smiles and says she likes you too.

You have never been so happy as you were when you heard those words.

Soon after, you start searching for a blue feather. It might be a little soon but you already know that this is the girl you want to spend the rest of your life with. You can't imagining it going wrong at all so you set off to find the blue feather from the blue bird of happiness. Finally after a hard day of searching, you find it. You're walking on the clouds as you make your way home and you have to stop yourself from running over to the farm to propose to her now. You are dirty and tired and you want her to remember this day for you asking for her to marry you and not for the fact you stink. So you take a shower and go to bed and try to sleep.

Waking up early in the morning, you take the feather and carefully slide it into your pocket before making your way to her farm. As you walk on there you wave to her and while she's surprised to see her, she grins widely and makes her way over to you. She doesn't stop her run and instead throws her arms around your neck and letting out a shout of glee. You laugh with her and enjoy her warmth as you hug her and swing her around. She's just so happy that you can only ask why she's so happy. Then she tells you and your world crashes around you.

She's getting married. Married to someone else.

Not you.

You almost don't believe it but she shows you the feather the other had given to her. She's so happy and nearly in tears because she's so happy. She notices that you aren't as excited and asks you what is wrong. You are silent for a moment but then swallow back all your sadness and smile as wide as you can. You tease her, asking if her fiancee knows what he's getting himself into and she smacks you playfully. You congratulate her and wish her all the happiness in the world and she thanks you. Hugging her one last time, you walk off the farm and home where you enter the house and lock the door and try not to cry. You fail miserably.

Going to her wedding was the second hardest things you've ever had to do. Actually not shouting out your objection when the minister asked if there was disapproves was the hardest thing. You wish her and her new husband the best with a large smile and offer your help if they ever need it. They thank you and go on their way to other well wishers.

Years go by and your love for her is still there but while it still hurts, you find yourself accepting this and trying to move on but it will never stop being hard. You know she's happy though and that's enough for you. Sometimes though, you wish it had been you who had proposed first. Hadn't you been enough for her? Hadn't she said she felt the same? Did she not understand clearly enough or did she just not care? A part in you, buried deep down, hated her a bit for that but there was nothing you would do now.

So you continued to smile and be happy for her; content that someone in this one sided romance was able to have a happy ending.

Owari

((When playing some of the past HM games, I would always get all the bachelor's hearts up and then I would choose who to marry. They always seem very happy for you after you get married but I feel guilty about it. I actually like the commitment ring in the new game! It shows that you're interested in them and that way if you don't give it to them they just think you're friends! Also, this can take place in whatever HM game. There is no specific and the guy's POV is from whoever you want it to be!))


End file.
